Isabella Elric the Fullmetal Alchemst
by MelissaRM
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she goes back to the other side of the gate where she is a State Alchamist and a hero.  Edward and the others fallow her when they find out, blindly going into the portal.  The rest is ... read and find out... hehe
1. Preface

**Hi there, my minions!**

LOL

I know you all wanna kill me right about now because I haven't updated my 2 unfinished stories. But, honestly, I can't think of anything to write for them. But, I'm still writing and those 2 are always in the back of my mind.

I have decided to never upload a story unless it's finished and in the final stages of editing, thus why this one is being uploaded.

**Isabella Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Basically, Bella is Ed and Al's older sister. She lost the opposite set of limbs that Ed lost when they tried to bring back their mother. **

**I haven't seen FMA for a while so please feel free to correct me if I screw up. But, know that I did tweak some aspects of the last part of the series on purpose. **

**FMA – set after series is over**

**Twilight – set during New Moon**

**Flames are Welcome!**


	2. Where is Bella?

**Here's the first chapter. Please review!**

**Edward's POV**

A week after I left a vampire came to me. I couldn't read his mind. But, he looked frantic.

"Where's your woman, boy?" he demanded. When I didn't answer, he grabbed me by the throat and held me a foot off the ground. "Where is my little demonic human, Edward?" he shouted in my face.

"Bella is not here" I spat, glaring into his eyes.

"Damn it" he hissed, throwing me to the ground. "You don't know, do you? Damn it!"

"She's where she belongs" I stated, "Away from me."

"You abandoned her, didn't you?"

I didn't respond. Growling, he pulled out his phone. As soon as someone picked up on the other side, he started to talk.

"She's alone again" he hissed.

"What? I thought you said she had a boyfriend!" A woman cried.

"She did, but not anymore. Find her!"

"We can't. She's already gone."

In anger, he punched a hole in the wall.

"I'm not going to lose that stupid brat again, damn it! I promised her brothers I'd take care of her!"

"Sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do."

He crushed his phone, snarling in anger.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"What the fuck do you care, _Fuckward_?" he snarled. "You're the reason for all of this. She was just happy to live in this world until you came along and stole her heart and then shattered it."

"And we're going to fix it" Alice stated, walking up with everyone else. "We'll go. We'll get there safely; I've seen it."

"You'll never be able to come back" the man stated. "You'll be forever trapped in that world. You'll lose your immortality, strength, speed, and any extra abilities you have."

"None of us chose the life of a vampire" Esme sighed. "Nor did we want to live it without Bella."

The man sighed before asking for someone's phone. Then, he called Aro. A minute later, a vampire with the ability of teleportation picked us up.

"Carlisle, please understand just how much you're giving up. You'll never be able to come back to this world." Aro pleaded. But, he gave up when he read all of our memories. "Make the arrangements, Jane. They'll leave in the morning."

"Yes, master" Jane sighed.

**I know it's short, but they'll get better. Review and scream at me – I'll update faster. **

**TTYL**

**PS – I know it's confusing but the FMA Ed is only mentioned in this story**


	3. Reunion

**I honestly wasn't expecting a response like that. I guess it's been too long sense I've published, lol. **

**I skipped the whole portal-part of the story. So, they are now on the FMA side of the gate. They're in Roy Mustang's office.**

**Enjoy**

_**Previously:**_

"_Carlisle, please understand just how much you're giving up. You'll never be able to come back to this world." Aro pleaded. But, he gave up when he read all of our memories. "Make the arrangements, Jane. They'll leave in the morning."_

_ "Yes, master" Jane sighed. _

**Jasper's POV**

We'd been ditched at some Colonel's office. We all kept our mouths shut because he looked like his head was about to explode.

"So, any idea where she is?" a woman sighed as she walked into the office when 3 other men.

"She's gone to visit the graves, probably."

"Is that why you're just letting them sit there like idiots?" the fat man chuckled, pointing to us over his shoulder.

"That's rude, ya know?" another man chuckled as he walked up. He walked up to us instead of the man at the desk. "Hay, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, but you can just call me Maes. If you need anything, tell me, ok?"

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked.

"Fullmetal is visiting her brothers' graves" he stated. "She goes there alone. I can't even go with her and I'm the closest thing she has to a father these days."

"They followed her from the 'other side', Maes" the man at the desk sighed. "They need IDs and shit."

"That's not my division, man; you know that" Maes grinned. "But, I'll send in a notice."

2 hours passed. Everyone was doing paperwork. Then, the man behind the desk got up.

"I'll go check on her, Roy" Maes offered.

"No" 'Roy' stated, "I'll do it. You can't empathize."

"And I never want to, Roy" Maes sighed as the man walked away.

Another hour, Roy came back and got back to work. We didn't ask him anything for about 10 minutes.

"She was asleep when I got there and ended up passing out in the car on the way here. She's in one of the extra dorms right now." Roy answered.

All of us went to the dorm with Maes right behind us. Maes went in first, but just looked at her like a father would his daughter, tears coming into his eyes. Edward was the one to approach her. In her sleep, she held onto him like a lifeline.

That's when we saw her arm. Her right arm was metal instead a flesh.

"What… what happened… to her arm?" Emmett was the one to ask.

"Wasn't it like that on the other side?" Maes asked. "What else was different?"

"What happened to her?" Esme asked.

"Human transmutation is a taboo" Maes sighed. "It's taboo because it is too dangerous to step on God's toes like that. Bella and her brothers didn't care, though. They just wanted their mother back."

"And she lost her arm as a punishment?" Rose gasped. "How old was she?"

"It wasn't a punishment done by a human. It was done by the Law of Equivalent Exchange. It's as essential to life as the laws of gravity. She was 15 when she did that; her brothers were 14 and 12. Bells lost an arm and a leg; Edward lost the opposite arm and leg; and Alfonse lost his entire body."

"So, he died" Emmett sighed.

"No, Al and Ed didn't die until recently. Al's soul was bound to a suit of armor."

"How'd they die?" I asked.

"They were murdered" he sighed. "Don't talk about it near her, ok? She's still trying to handel it."

About an hour, we left Edward and Bella alone. We were all given dorms nearby, everyone pairing up. I lay down for the first time with my wife in my arms, falling asleep just after she did.

**Edward's POV**

Every time I would move, she would whine, sometimes mumble a quiet beg for me to stay. Though, this last time, she woke up more, her voice clearer.

"Do I have to shoot my pillow?" she sighed. She sat up, still slightly out of it. "Be a good oversized dog" she mumbled.

I guess she realized that I wasn't furry when she lay back down because she bolted back up again. I covered her mouth before she could scream and held her before she could grab the gun on the desk.

"Bella, it's me" I whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I left you, ok? I thought you would be safer."

"Jerk" she huffed as she shoved me off the bead. "You freaking scared the life out of me!"

"Ouch" I groaned as my head bounced off the floor.

"That didn't hurt" she sighed, curling up in a ball.

Then, in a flash, she pulled her arm out of the covers and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide. I was at her side again, worried that something was wrong.

She grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. Then, surprising me, she kissed me. Though, I didn't complain. After a bit, we were back lying down. Her arm was around me and her head was on my chest.

"Are all of you here, or just you?" she asked.

"All of us" I answered. "We all wanted you back, after all."

"But, aren't you gonna miss the other side?" she asked.

"Not as much as we missed you."

"But… but you can never go back, don't you know that? Once a vampire crosses over, they can never go back. Do you know how much this side doesn't have? We've barely designed decent cars compared to your time!"

"Bella, get serious" I laughed, forcing her to look at me. "Do you have any idea what we've gained by coming here? Do you have any idea how dead we were without you? So what if we can't go back to never sleeping and never tiring? It's a small price to pay."

"No it's not, Edward!" she protested.

"And, now Esme and Rose can have the thing they've always wanted, and in return so can Carlisle and Emmett. Because we fallowed you here, Rose and Esme can finally be mothers. We're human now, Bella. Do you have any idea how miserable it is to watch everyone else get age, have children, and die while you stay the same age?"

Pain flashed in her eyes and I instinctively held her closer, knowing that it wasn't an empathic pain.

"This place… this side is dangerous, Edward" she cried, sobbing into me as she held me tightly. "I've … I've seen too many of my friends die. I've seen both of my brothers die … had them die right in my arms! I can't lose you too…"

When she stopped crying, she fell asleep. I laid us both down under the covers, holding her to me as I closed my eyes.

**See, I made it longer than the first chapter. I was a good girl. Now, Review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I update faster. You like it when I update, right?**


	4. Bella kicks ass!

**Longest chapter so far! **

**READ ON!**

**LOL**

**Happy Turkey Day!**

_**Previously:**_

"_This place… this side is dangerous, Edward" she cried, sobbing into me as she held me tightly. "I've … I've seen too many of my friends die. I've seen both of my brothers die … had them die right in my arms! I can't lose you too…"_

_When she stopped crying, she fell asleep. I laid us both down under the covers, holding her to me as I closed my eyes. _

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I were woken up and taken to breakfast where we met up with the others … missing Bella and Edward. We waited for them, but only had to wait for about 5 minutes. Honestly, the main tip-off was someone shouting "SALUTE" and an entire 20-person table standing up, saluting the pair as they walked in.

"Good morning, Full Metal, ma'am!" all of the saluting men said at the same time.

"Oh, come on, guys; enough with the formalities" Bella chuckled as she turned red.

"Sorry, ma'am, but respect is something earned and you've definitely earned more than enough" a man laughed as he walked up. "After all, you single-handedly saved the entire country, not to mention brought 5 officers back to life. Everyone was miserable when you didn't come back, ma'am."

"How was it, ma'am?" anther asked. "Is there really a life after death?"

"I didn't die" Bella chuckled. "I was pulled to the other side of the gate and saved by one of the demons there. If you're saved, you go to another world, just like this one. I don't recommend the trip, though. I nearly got to that other world missing my other 2 limbs!"

He laughed, her tone suggesting a joke. And, then, Bella and Edward joined us. For the first 10 minutes, we were all too busy stuffing our faces to talk at all.

"So, did you really bring someone back to life?"

"Yea, you've already met 2 of them" Bella sighed. Then, she got a far-away look in her eyes. "I couldn't bring back my brothers, though. They'd already passed through the gate once before. The demons killed them. Though, they knew that I would try. They wanted the gate's power."

"What gate, though? Is it some kind of passing-on thing?" Emmett asked.

"Human transmutation is when you try to mess with the human body. It's taboo because… what's created is never what we are aiming for. It's never spoken of, even. The gate opens up when someone commits such a sin… wanting an offering." She pulled back her sleeve to show her metal arm, making sure to not look in our direction. "When I was 15, my little brothers and I tried to bring our mother back. We were fools."

"If you knew it wouldn't work, why did you try to bring back those 5 people?"

"You… you can bring back someone from the dead… if you offer something of equal value. It's the Law of Equivalent Exchange." Bella sighed.

"What is equal to a human life?" Carlisle asked.

"Another human life" Bella sighed, "My life." She put her head on her hands, trying to look casual. "When I realized that there was no hope of bringing my brothers back, I offered my body and soul to the demons at the gate. For my entire life, my brothers have always come first. With them gone, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Ah, the Full Metal Alchemist; hero of the people," An extremely large man called emotionally, making a dramatic speech or something. "You must never think in such a way. Your brothers will always be with you in your heart. Such a bond can never be broken! Ah sibling-bond; there is no comparison!"

"Hello, Armstrong" Bella chuckled nervously.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" He cried, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, nearly a year, I didn't know if I would ever see you again! Torture; it was pure torture! Thank goodness you have come back to us!"

And, in a flash, he was sitting with us, quietly eating.

"So, when do you think you're going to be up for your Certification Renewal?" he asked casually.

"Great" she groaned.

"Well, after the first couple months, you were reported dead. So, you're lucky to not have to take the exam over again."

"Yea, I get it" Bella groaned.

"But, with all of the confusion, I'm sure we can put it back a while. Are you planning on having a public fight against a higher-up again?"

"Maybe I might. How about I see if I can take you down?"

"Ha, maybe if you have your friends here help you. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Major Alex Luis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist."

Jasper grinned slightly at that. The giant man caught that and questioned him, showing off his muscles as if trying to intimidate him.

"They are from the other side, Armstrong" Bella chuckled. "During the war on their side, he was a Major as well."

"Oh, speaking of war, Fullmetal; there is another reason why you are famous."

"_Another_ reason? I've already got at least 3." Bella whined.

"Oh, this one is one you'll like."

"So, what is it?"

"Do you have any idea how many higher-ups were in ranks with Bradley, Fullmetal? Because of your actions, the entire world has shifted for the good. You've inspired millions, showing them that one person CAN make a difference."

The entire room cheered, agreeing with the giant and making Bella's face go completely red.

As soon as we were done eating, Bella all but ran out of the room.

"Come on, _Major Whitlock_" Bella grinned, pulling Jasper into a large room full of sparring pairs. "Let's see what America's soldiers are taught."

"You've got to be kidding, Bella" Jasper sighed. "I can't fight you."

"Why, because I'm a girl?" Bella questioned, knowing Alice would have something to say about it if the answer were anything close to 'yes'.

"No!" he stated quickly, glancing towards Alice to make sure he wasn't about to be castrated. "Edward would kill me, for one."

Thought, what he didn't realize was a group had formed around them, wanting to see the fight.

"Aw… poor Jasper is afraid to get his ass kicked by a girl" Emmett whined. "Come on, man! You gotta stand up for your non-existent balls!"

"Fine" he sighed, running at Bella.

Edward was held back by Emmett easily.

Bella jumped over jasper, vaulting over his shoulders. She took off her jacket and charged, tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms behind his back.

"Sucks to be human again, huh?" She grinned in his ear.

"If I knew you could fight, I wouldn't have gone easy on you" he huffed.

She got up and we started fighting again. This went off for nearly an hour until she tackled him again, slamming them both to the ground.

"Keep training, Jazzy" she grinned in his ear.

She got off of him and all the spectators cheered, some asking if Jasper was her boyfriend while others saying more inappropriate things. At those comments, Emmett was now holding Edward back so he didn't go after the men. Bella responded to the comments by grabbing Edward from Emmett and kissing him.

The girls in the room all cheered in approval and we left, Edward now glued to Bella.

**Hope everyone is having a DELICIOUS Turkey Day!**


	5. Cullens chat

**Eh, what to say? **

**Read on!**

_**Previously:**_

_ "Keep training, Jazzy" she grinned in his ear. _

_ She got off of him and all the spectators cheered, some asking if Jasper was her boyfriend while others saying more inappropriate things. At those comments, Emmett was now holding Edward back so he didn't go after the men. Bella responded to the comments by grabbing Edward from Emmett and kissing him. _

_ The girls in the room all cheered in approval and we left, Edward now glued to Bella. _

**Bella's POV**

Soon after Jasper and I had our little sparing session, Falman and Havoc showed up, offering to show the others around. I let them take them, but kept Edward to myself. no one objected. Emmett and Rose both grinned at us.

I started the tour the tour at the old observatory that no one uses anymore, locking the door. Though, just as I was about to tackle Edward, he beat me to it.

"Was that show necessary, Isabella?" he growled in my ear.

"Absolutely" I answered. "I wanted all of them to know one simple fact."

"Oh, and what is that?"

I kissed him, but he was the one to deepen it. When we pulled away to breathe, I answered his question. "I wanted to make sure all of those over-confident asses know that I'm yours only."

"Mine" he said as if testing the word. He grinned like he won the lottery. "I like it."

"You better" I grinned as I pressed him against the wall and kissed him.

He switched our positions quickly, but I didn't care. I had him back. He was all mine and I was all his. Who cares who is against the wall?

**Emmett's POV**

A rather large man joined our little tour group, grinning.

"She really is?" Havoc questioned. "Sweet, cough it up, Falman!"

"Damn it" the man chuckled, handing some money over.

"Let me guess; Bella is getting down and dirty" I grinned.

"Pretty much" the man snickered. "I already called in a favor and cut the video feed from that room. Gotta give her credit, though; she knows what to say to mess with a guy. Anyway, call me Breda."

"Damn, I knew she wasn't some kid, but I never expected her to go that far…. What happened to innocent little Bella?" Falman chuckled.

"Innocent? Dude, Al was the innocent one of the 3."

"Dude, the only thing non-innocent about that girl is her temper."

The 3 of them shuddered at that.

"Oh, come on; she can't be that bad." I stated.

All 3 of them looked at me as if I was insane.

"You don't know anything about Bella, then" Havoc chuckled. "If you did, you would know not to test her."

"Don't forget that she didn't go to the other side until after Ed and Al were gone. She didn't have anyone to protect over there." Falman told him.

"Yea, but that little demon…" Breda shivered. "Don't ya remember how we'd fight over who has to wake her up?"

"That was after a fight." Falman stated.

"Oh."

"So, she really cared about those 2." Esme sighed. "They must have been lucky to have her."

"What was she like on the other side?" Havoc asked.

"Well, she was a complete klutz, for one" I grinned. "She was also shy as hell, but that didn't change, apparently."

"Did she still have her arm?"

"Yea, she had all of her limbs. We would have never suspected that she came from a place like this." Carlisle stated. "She didn't show any signs of being a skilled fighter, either; or any signs of depression."

"So, not much changed at all over there" Havoc sighed. "She was always good at keeping herself together because she had to help her brothers recover, too; like when their father disappeared and when their mother died."

"And when the Rockbell parents died during the Civil War" Falman added.

Our tour continued, ending when we met back up with Edward and Bella. Edward now had an arm wrapped around Bella's stomach. We both grinned at each other at the same time. Damn, I guess he isn't such a prude after all.

**Ok, I know it's a short chapter. SORRY!**


	6. Drama and more Drama

**Oh man, I just got a tooth removed and it HURTS. Holly Crap, none of the pain meds work at all. But, what do you care?**

**Last Chapter!**

_**Previously:**_

_ "So, not much changed at all over there" Havoc sighed. "She was always good at keeping herself together because she had to help her brothers recover, too; like when their father disappeared and when their mother died."_

_ "And when the Rockbell parents died during the Civil War" Falman added. _

_ Our tour continued, ending when we met back up with Edward and Bella. Edward now had an arm wrapped around Bella's stomach. We both grinned at each other at the same time. Damn, I guess he isn't such a prude after all. _

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were on a kind of date. I say 'kind of' because it was supposed to be her just showing me around town. It ended with us going out to eat. On our way home, she suddenly froze.

"Edward, take this and go into that restaurant. Ask them to use their phone, flash that and say it's an emergency. Call Roy and tell him I need back up." Bella stated, handing me her State Alchemist pocket-watch. "Go now or we are both dead."

I did exactly as I was told but went straight back to where I left her. She was fighting a large man with an automail arm. I tried to help, but the guy threw me aside as if I was nothing. Then, I heard a loud BANG and a scream… my scream. My shoulder hurt so bad that I thought it had been cut off, or wished that it had been cut off so it would stop hurting.

"Leave him alone, Bald!" Bella screamed. "He's not even military!"

"Bald, stop it; we have what we came for" another man stated, walking up from my right.

I heard a loud THUD and the sound of Bella gasping… and then nothing. I forced my eyes to open just in time to see the man carrying Bella away. She was unconscious and bleeding. I forced myself up, ignoring my pain. I charged at the man who held MY Bella under his arm, screaming her name as I did so.

The other man slammed me into the wall, but I got up again, not giving a damn about myself. If I lost Bella again, I would be dead anyway. Suddenly, the other man sunk into the ground.

"I'll kill you, bitch!" The man screamed, hurling Bella to the ground so hard that she bounced TWICE.

Bella got up slowly, grinning as she spat blood out of her mouth.

"It's been tried by bigger men then you" she sighed, standing up straight.

"Those men didn't have this" he grinned, showing that his arm was a gun.

He pointed it at me and fired, but there was then suddenly a wall between the bullet and me. then, he fired again. I heard the sound of something shattering. Then, I heard tires screeching and people yelling. By then, my vision had already left me and my hearing was soon to follow.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Because nothing was wrong with my lower body, I was allowed to walk to the room Bella was being kept in. Roy and Maes were with her, but they both got up to make room for me. I sat down and held onto her hand.

"What are her injuries?" I asked for anyone to answer.

"Well, her automail arm is completely useless from the elbow down" Maes sighed. "She is in a coma for now, but she'll wake up soon. Ya know, you and her had matching cracks to the head. Though, she also had cracks to the ribs and you had the mother of all messed up shoulders."

"I was shot, right?" I asked.

"Do you not remember?" Roy asked, looking at me.

"I wasn't really paying attention to myself" I told him honestly.

He nodded, understanding.

It took a week for her to wake up and then a month to be able to move around. Though, after that, she was pretty normal. Everyone panicked, of course, another week later when she suddenly got sick. Well, except for Maes.

"Bella, hay" Maes sighed as he walked into the bathroom where Bella refused to leave because she was so sick. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead" Bella sighed after washing out her mouth.

She sat against the wall with her head back and eyes closed, exhausted because she couldn't sleep.

"When was your last period?" Maes asked her.

And, we both completely froze.

**Who wants a sequel? Review and boss me around!**

**I want to know what you want to read!**

**P.S. – New story going up. **

**Mama Soldier:**

**All human. Edward leaves Bella after they fight, though he doesn't know that she is pregnant with his daughter. She joins the Army, not wanting to be trapped in the tiny town of Forks for the rest of her life. When she gets shot, Carlisle is her doctor. Bella is invited to the Cullen Family Reunion, what happens when Bella recognizes her and her daughter?**


End file.
